Platinum Seikatsu
Platinum Seikatsu is a main RP Character of Silver Sage. About On Rakuen, the Gerudo people praise Silver Seikatsu as their God. SS was the only Gerudo to survive the attack by Zettai and Daimonas and revived the planet and its people by himself. SS was heralded as more than just their King, he was their savior. Because many Gerudo believed that SS' blood was divine, the last "Original Gerudo" blood in existance, millions of people wanted their children to share SS' DNA. After fighting a battle in the Herulean War, SS was weakened and dropped by Rakuen to have some nurses heal him. One of these nurses took a sample of SS' blood for herself. She used the DNA to impregnate herself and give birth to a child named Platinum. Platinum was raised by his mother, who always told him stories about his father that didn't even know he existed. Platinum felt neglected, and not appreciated. At the age of 15, he left to join the Rakuen Silver Guard, the highest group of warriors in the entire Gerudo race. Based on a similar system to SS' Kamen Rider forms, the Guard were given a special belt that allowed them access to armor known as "Proto-Ixa" armor. Ixa was the name given to the belts and stood for "Intercept X Attacker". The scientists behind the creation of the Ixa armor were trying to create the finished product, as they only had the prototype working so far. Finally, the finished Ixa system was ready. Platinum, accepted into the Guard, snuck into the labs and stole the Ixa Belt. He used it to become Kamen Rider Ixa, and was allowed to keep it by the scientists. Platinum excelled in using the Ixa Belt, becoming stronger and stronger, eventually becoming the leader of the entire Guard. By the time Platinum was leader, SS had already taken job as the Conductor, meaning the time he would be able to meet his son may never happen. Platinum realized this and made it his duty to lead the Guard into battles that his father could no longer fight in, taking his place and doing an even better job at it. Biography 'October 1, 1099' Being born to a Gerudo nurse by the name of Din as the illegitimate son of Silver Seikatsu, Platinum was never a truly happy child. He was capable of having fun, yes, but he was always so serious about everything. He refused any other last name than Seikatsu, and heard whispers and rumors about himself for years because of it. Platinum, in a way, resented his father for never showing him any love, even coming to meet him. Platinum spent most of his childhood either studying or training, as he excelled in both categories. Platinum also met a being that traveled time, known as Ink. Ink became Platinum's best friend, as platinum was the only one who could understand Ink's speech. Ink also would become very useful as an asset to the Ixa system. 'Age 1114' Finally learning that SS never coming to see him wasn't his father's fault because he didn't even know he had a son, Platinum began to see his father in the same light that all other Gerudo did. Platinum wanted to do better than his father ever had. At the age of 15, Platinum entered the Rakuen Silver Guard boot camp. This intense training camp was difficult, even for the strongest Gerudo men and women. Platinum finished the camp with ease, earning the two spots open for joining the Guard. He was nearly driven home, however, when he was told that the Proto-Ixa armor would not fit somebody of his small stature. The night before he was supposed to be sent home, Platinum broke into the Guard's laboratory, where he found a finished model of the Ixa Belt. After trying it on, the belt created a set of armor perfect for him, linking with his body. After learning that the belt could no longer be worn by anybody else, and seeing how well Platinum could use its abilities, the scientists and leaders concluded that Platinum should use it himself. After weeks of training, Platinum mastered it and became the leader of the Rakuen Silver Guard, the strongest of them all. He vowed to see his father one day, after hearing that SS would be forced to wander time for all eternity. He made it a point to his mother that he would do even greater things than his father could. He began leading the Guard into battle as Kamen Rider Ixa. October, 1114 After becoming leader of the Rakuen Silver Guard, Platinum created a higher level of Guard, known as the Riders Templar. Each of the Riders Templar used a special Ixa belt, allowing a new form called Saga. After word got out that Platinum was the son of SS, the Riders Templar were put as bodyguards of Platinum, following him everywhere. = The Rider War (October 15, 1114) It was only a matter of time before the other three Riders crossed paths with Platinum. Suna and Tsukasa met Platinum after DenLiner made a pit stop in the present time, as Platinum was securing a criminal. Soon followed by Rekishi on the YureiLiner, now all four Kamen Riders had been assembled. Platinum recognized the cheerful personality he had heard stories about in Tsukasa, his father from an alternate universe. Suna became angered that Platinum called himself a Kamen Rider without being appointed one by the original Rider, her father. Platinum immediately fought Suna over this fact, saying it was his father that was the original Rider. It took many minutes of squabbling for Owner to explain what happened. The reveal that Platinum and Suna were half-siblings set them off. They both Henshined and began fighting. Tsukasa and Rekishi were forced to step in and try to protect Suna. The Riders Templar also transformed and began fighting. This all out battle resulted in a long lasting war. They called off the battle, but the two sides promised to settle things another day. Equipment *Ixalion - Platinum's personal motorcycle. It can ride on land, or have the wheels dispense waves of magnetic force, allowing it to glide on water, air, or in space. *Ixa Calibur - Platinum's sidearm/blade. It can fire powerful bullets of compressed Ki/Hamon energy, never running out. It can also become a blade made of crystalized Ki/Hamon and can cut through nearly anything. * Ixa Belt - The main belt piece is worn around Platinum's waist. The detachable "fist" is connected to the side of the right side of the belt. Platinum takes the fist from the belt, which posesses incredible power by itself and allows Platinum to have all of Ixa's strength in one fist, then inserts it into the other piece of the belt, summoning the armor which then attacthes itself to Platinum, completing the transformation. * Ink - Platinum's best friend. Ink is known as a "Toki", a species of beings that travel through time. After appearing to Platinum, Ink took a liking to him. Platinum could understand Ink and Ink could understand Platinum. Ink can turn himself into a gel-like substance and attatch himself to Platinum's body. Ink can shoot small, weak blasts of Ki. By connecting to Platinum while he is in Ixa form, Ink can become the Powered Ixer, a huge robot dragon that can deal a lot more damage than Ink could normally, and carry Platinum through the skies. Ixa |-| Save Mode = The base form of Ixa. Gives Platinum super-Gerudo abilities. Strength, speed, senses, and overall power increases nearly 100x. Save Mode was given its name due to the sheer amount of people it is able to save. Defenses are very high, the suit being made from a durable and lightweight metal known as Super Silver. The suit is capable of overheating and immediately goes into shutting down all the systems, rendering Platinum defenseless. Roidmude Forms Like his father, Platinum has Roidmude "blood" running through his veins. Because he is not a built Roidmude and is instead an organic Roidmude, Platinum is special. He is known as Roidmude ZZZ, the emotion synchronized with him being determination, the emotion drawn from his drive to become greater than his father. This emotion gives Platinum the ability to overcome any challenge in his path, as well as different evolved forms that give him an edge. *Roidmude ZZZ - The base form of Platinum's Roidmude Core. Platinum can change any part of his body to this durable material that Roidmudes are made of to take multiple strong blows without a scratch. *Garulu Roidmude - The Roidmude based on a wolf. This form gives Platinum incredible speed and strength, but makes him very impulsive and his actions very aggressive. This form brings out Platinum's animal instincts and true determination to go to any heights to overcome the challenge at hand. Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages